Halloween-Ghost Rachel 1 Chapter One
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: After Rachel is killed, her spirit keeps an eye on Jamie at the clinic.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Rachel Carruthers screamed as Michael Myers plunged the pair of scissors into her chest—killing her instantly. As he observed his handiwork—to his surprise her spirit came out of her body. She looked at him and down at her body—realizing she was dead. She began to freak over the fact that she was a ghost, and ran out of the room. She ran back into her bedroom and looked into her vanity mirror—not seeing her reflection in it. Then to her horror she heard the doorbell ring. She knew it must have been Tina with the outfits. She quickly ran down the stairs and into the living room. But when she got there she tried to open the door—only for her hand to phase through the knob./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJust then she heard the back door leading into the kitchen open. She saw Tina enter the living room—calling out her name. "I'm right here Tina!" she cried. Unfortunately Tina couldn't see or hear her. Last year when she had gone to see the movie "Beetlejuice", she has learned that the living usually wouldn't see the dead. Tina walked over to the record player and shut it off. She saw Tina bolt up the stairs. "No Tina! Do go up there!" she cried and followed her upstairs. When the two were upstairs Tina went into Jamie's room—where Rachel had been a moment ago when she was killed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs the two entered the room Rachel yelled "Get out of here Tina! Michael's in here! He's going to kill you like he just did me!" Tina just took off her jacket, lied down on Jamie's bed, and cuddled Jamie's stuffed clown doll. Then got up from the bed, looked down on the floor , and saw the same broken picture of Jamie that Rachel had found before she had been killed—only the blood that had been on it was gone. Tina bent down to stare at the picture—wondering how it had broken. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Suddenly /emthe doorbell rang—startling Tina. She grabbed her jacket, and ran out of the room—Rachel following behind her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Sammy!" Tina cried with excitement as she and Rachel ran down the stairs into the living room, where Tina answered the front door. There was nobody outside on the porch. Both Rachel and Tina had thought it had been a Halloween prank, and Tina closed the front door. Just then both girls heard someone yell "Boo!" making them jump. They turned around and saw that it was their friend Samantha Thomas. Tina gave Sam a kiss on each cheek. "It's Halloween right?" Sam asked. "Can you believe we have this whole house to ourselves for the weekend?!" Tina cried. "Not if emI /emhave anything to say about it emTina/em!" Rachel said angrily. "Tina that's what you said before remember?" Sam asked. "Oh Sammy! Are all your circuits on hold or what?!" Tina cried. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" Rachel watched them exit the house through the backdoor. "I thought Rachel was sticking around" Sam said. "I thought so too. But I guess she decided to up to the country with her parents" Tina replied as she re-locked the door with the spare key. Max started barking again. "Oh Max! Shut your canine trap!" Tina yelled. Rachel watched Tina and Sam leave through the living room window. She saw Tina look up at the upstairs bedroom window with a suspicious look on her face, before walking down the sidewalk with Sam. Rachel teleported herself to Jamie's room at the clinic to keep an eye on her. As she materialized into Jamie's room, she saw she was napping with the headband attached to the machine next to her bed. Rachel sat down in the chair that she had been asleep in the night before to keep an eye on her. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" Later that afternoon Rachel heard a car drive off—waking Jamie from her nap. Jamie got out of bed, Rachel got out of her chair, and they walked over to the window, where they saw Michael watching them outside the clinic. They both ran out of the room downstairs to the front door. They saw Michael's silhouette through the door and kept running. Jamie tried to open one of the doors but it was locked. She and Rachel ran into the laundry room, where Jamie hid inside a cabinet. As "Michael" entered Rachel was relieved that it was only the gardener. He opened the cabinet Jamie was hiding in. "It's alright! It's alright! (pause) What are you doing down here?!" he cried. Just then Patsy entered—relieved to have found Jamie. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" "emThere /emyou are! We've been looking all over for you!" Patsy cried happily. The gardener pulled Jamie out of the cabinet, and handed her to Patsy, who put Jamie on her back. "What happened? Was it one of your dreams again?" Patsy asked her. Jamie shook her head no. "She thought it was her uncle. And so did I" Rachel replied. The four left the laundry room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" Once Jamie was back in her room with Patsy standing on the right side of her bed, and Rachel on the left side. Just then Loomis entered and slammed the door behind him. "Gotta help me Jamie! We both know he's alive…(grabs Jamie by her legs and starts shaking her) BUT YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Loomis yelled. "WHY?! Why are you protecting him?!" Loomis cried. "She's not! She scared of him—as well as you!" Rachel cried. Without warning Loomis knocked over the metal tray and got right in Jamie's face. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" "What about your stepmother Jamie?! You love her don't you?! He made you emstab /emher!" Loomis yelled. "That's emenough /emLoomis!" Rachel cried. "You can't hide from him. He'll always get to you. Today in the cemetery somebody dug up a coffin. It was a coffin of a nine year old girl. WHAT DO YOU THINK HE'S GOING TO DO WITH emTHAT/em?! Huh?!" Loomis yelled. "Dr. Loomis? Leave the little girl alone" Patsy said. "Yeah Loomis. Lay off of her" Rachel replied. "Tears won't get you anywhere. Help me to find him. We'll find him emtogether/em!" Loomis cried. Patsy protectively put her arms around Jamie, giving Loomis a disapproving look—as well as Rachel. "There's a reason emwhy /emhe has this power over you. Do you ever wonder what it is?" Loomis asked Jamie. Patsy smiled sweetly at Jamie while Rachel continued giving Loomis a disapproving look as he left the room. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
